True Love at the Dance
by Mundie The Trainer
Summary: Hayden once again couldn't get a date to the dance but his friends are going to fix that even if that means pairing him up with his best friend. (SerenaxOC) T for Language


**Hey guys I want ahead and made this Valentine One-Shot to get it out of the way and I will be VERY BUSY around that week so yeah and yes this another Serena x Hayden one cause of the New Year's One-Shot was bad so I tried again with the pair and I feel better about it so enjoy and hope you guys and gals can get a Valentine unlike me anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>True Love at the Dance<strong>

It's was your average Valentine Dance at Oak High the girls had nice dresses the guys sported tuxes and every guy had a gal well most guys. Poor Hayden once again came up short of getting a date while all of friends had one. There were some girls without a date but Hayden didn't go for them they were either out of league, uptight, slutty, or just a straight up bitch.

"Hey Mundie why are down?" a familiar voice asked.

Hayden turned to see his friends (Ash, May, Paul, Dawn, Calem, and Shauna) altogether looking concern about his loneliness.

"What do you think I didn't get a date!" Hayden yelled out in a small outburst only shocking his friends.

"Calm down Hayden it will be fine they are plenty of girls here we can help you get a girl for the last dance." Calem replied to calm him down.

"Sorry sorry I am just on edge after a huge amount bad events." Hayden mumbled a little.

"We understand we got time before the last dance so let's hurry." Shauna replied.

"Ok what are you into?" Dawn asked.

"A nice girl who doesn't think too much of herself, not slutty, smart, have a personality, and a little crazy as in hyper way." Hayden answered.

"Ok that just leaves four ladies." May replied.

"And who are they?" Hayden asked.

"There is Catlin, Claire, Misty, and Serena." Dawn answered.

"No there are two Catlin and Claire got dates." Ash pointed out.

"So that leaves Misty and Serena then." Paul mumbled.

"Well I am not like Misty at all." Hayden grunted.

"Ok then go out there and go get Serena." Shauna shouted causing the whole dance to stop and stare at Hayden and Shauna.  
>"What about go out there and go get me?" Serena replied with a questionable look and walked towards them.<p>

"Cause ah…well….ah" Hayden mumbled as he was lost in words.

"Well what?" Serena grunted who was now getting pissed.

"Well ah I was lonely so my friends were trying to get me a dance partner and then yelled for me to go out there and get you which I wasn't interested-" Hayden then was slapped by Shauna.

"I mean I wasn't that interested-" then he was slapped by Dawn.

"I mean I was kind of interested-" then he was slapped by May.

"Fine I was interested but Shauna yelled that out so can I care for the last dance?" Hayden finally admitted after the third slap.

"I don't see why not we could just think about like it is practice for the next play." Serena accepted.

"Really ok." Hayden replied then took her hand then they walked to the dance field.

After that little scene everything was back to normal and continued on through the night till the last dance and of course it was a slow dance.

"Remember this is just practice so we have to do that whole fake kiss thing as well." Serena reminded Hayden with a slight blush (Even though she was thinking of other romantic things.)

"Really ok I guess." Hayden replied.

The final notes were coming up Serena needed to make her move.

"Ok Serena get ready." Hayden whispered.

"Wait I need to say something first." Serena spoke up before the fake kiss.

"Yeah what is it?" Hayden asked.

"I just wanted to say I love with all my heart." Serena confessed before she leaded started kissing Hayden with passion to make it real

Everyone of their friends turned to see them make out sending them into an aw state. Even though Serena needed more air she just added more passion and force till Hayden broke for air.

"I love you too Serena." Hayden replied.

The two then walked out of the school as their friends gave thumbs up and congrats for the new couple.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go I really hope you enjoy it please tell me if you like it thank you<strong>

**-Mundie**


End file.
